Fire and Ice One-Shots
by KayJayComicArt
Summary: Lucia Flurris is a cold and collected ice mage and vice-captain of the Aqua Deer Squad. Mereoleona Vermillion is the hot-blooded older sister of Fuegoleon and the acting captain of the Crimson Lion Kings. The two have been together, and they have been apart. This is a collection of stories about both those times. Enjoy. Canonxoc!
1. Hot Springs

**Fire and Ice ****One-Shots**

**Hot Springs**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Black Clover.**

**I just own the OCs mentioned in these fics.**

**WARNING: Mentions of sexual acts, cursing, character death, blood/gore, nudity and more to come as I post more one-shots.**

**please read responsibly.**

**Hey guys, so I recently got a crush on Mereoleona from Black Clover, but I couldn't find any fics on her on this site, so being the stubborn person I am, I decided to make my own. I would be creating a full story for them, but as I have two other fanfics on the go, I know it'd be overwork if I added a third, so these are just little one-shots I'll be making for the fun of it, and at random times as well.**

**Eventually, I will write a proper fanfiction for my OC and Mereoleona, but for now, please enjoy these fics!**

* * *

No matter how many times she came here, she would always feel just as refreshed and happy as the first time she set eyes on this place.

The Yultim Volcano Trail was one of the most dangerous regions in the Clover Kingdom. During the day, the mana and errupting volcano would wreak havoc on the surrunding environments and render the area inaccesible to humans with weak magic. However, during the night, the volcano would become inactive and instead, a large geyser would burst into the air turning the hardened magma floor into an open hot spring to reward those who made it to the summit.

Lucia Flurris was a woman with dry ice magic, she was known to be cool and collected, with a rather sharp tongue at the best of times. However, despite that, the one thing she could not stand was the cold, so when Mereoleona first introduced her to this volcano region hot spring, she knew she would do whatever it took to get to the top so she could enjoy a nice, warm bath under the starlit sky in peace.

Now, several years after she first came here, both she and Mereoleona returned to rest up after a recent mission left them both injured for quite some time. Having only just fully recovered, they knew the view of the night sky, along with the warmth of the waters around them would really lift their spirits for when they went back to their stations in the morning.

"There's nothing like a relaxing bath after a hard day, don't you agree, Luci?"

Lucia, who had been daydreaming, hummed and turned her attention to the fiery redhead known for her hot-blooded passion and aggressive fighting style. Despite the sheer size of the hot spring itself, the two weren't far away from each other, something that happened quite regularly when the two were alone.

Of course, that was to be expected.

The ice mage shot her a comfortable smile, sinking deeper into the water. "Hmmm, I can't argue with that, I'm afraid~." She replied, now up to her nose in the warm liquid, eyes closing as she just let herself relax change, while Mereoleona's smirk widened into a grin and she placed her elbows on the rock behind her, lounging as she soaked in the rejuvinating pool.

"Hey."

Lucia made a warped sound of curiosity, forcing bubbles to float to the surface as she looked back at her bathing partner, who had now directed the smirk at her, making her cheeks heat up from more than just the spring itself. "You're a bit far away, aren't you? I can't share my drinks with you from all the way over there!"

The slightly weaker mage huffed out a breath from her nose, the water rippling at the action, as a smile curled her lips beneath the surface. "You have a point." She said, lifting her head out of the water to speak. She then stood up, baring herself to the redhead, who's eyes roved her form shamelessly, as if she had no reason to hold back her obvious attraction to the woman in question. Though this still flustered her lilac-haired companion, Lucia chose to ignore that look and walked over to Mereoleona, sinking back down at her side, humming contently when the cold of the air vanished immediately, letting her settle once again.

"Here." Mereoleona grabbed the bottle off the side and a second cup, having prepared extra incase Lucia wanted any. She poured a full cup, not really one for small amounts, and held it out to her companion, who took it with a soft 'thanks' and sipped it contently.

The two were quite close, as seen by their interactions, however, many people did not realize just how close they were. For the past four months, the two had been seeing each other, romantically, away from other eyes. Lucia had taken a bit of time to come to terms with her own feelings, and desires, but by the end of it, she could not deny that she held some sort of attraction to the royal woman. Of course, this was only boosted when she realized that Mereoleona herself shared that same attraction, but was a lot less cautious about showing it.

The short-haired ice mage paused as she lowered her drink, looking up at the stars, while her 'friend' took a big swig of her own. To everyone else, they were just really close friends, because few would accept a royal of Vermillion status being with a lesser noble such as herself. If she had been part of one of the higher ranking noble families, then maybe they could be open about their relationship, but sadly that was not the case.

An arm swung around her shoulder, forcing her to gasp in surprise as she was pulled against the lioness' side, the woman now a hair's breadth from Lucia's own face, which, despite her cool demeanor, flustered the younger woman quite quickly. "Something on your mind? A big frown like that doesn't suit you."

Though Lucia could hear the joke in her tone, there was worry in those blue eyes, and her own orange ones drifted to the water in response. "Hmmm, not so much a worry, as a slap of reality, if I'm honest..." She started.

"I'm listening." Mereoleona arched one of her large, messy brows, though she sounded annoyed or aggressive on a regular basis, she knew Lucia was aware that she genuinely cared about her concerns, and would help her any way she could.

Hell, if someone had upset her, she would gladly end their life for it.

Lucia looked at her partner, then sighed and leaned into Mereoleona's touch, enjoying the comfort in the warm environment. It was only in places like this that she felt she could let her guard down fully, and express herself. "I know you don't like having to hide our relationship from others...Especially considering how you view the government and status..."

"You're worried about how I feel?" Mereoleona huffed and glanced in her cup, before emptying the last of the liquor into her mouth. "Whether I like it or not, I understand why you asked me to keep it a secret." She looked down at Lucia, who was glancing up at her, and the redhead's eyes softened slightly. "You respect my family name, and don't want to bring 'shame' upon it, by admitting to people that you've fallen for me."

The way the ice mage's face burned red, made Mereoleona smirk proudly, she knew Lucia had yet to confess any sort of feelings, hell, neither had she, but just seeing her reaction was enough to know there was something there, at least! It was quite a pleasing sight when her precious snowflake started to melt with embarrassment.

"I...I do wish we could be like this in public too...I'm seen as such a cold, hard woman to the other members of my squad, but they don't see me how you do, Leona...They don't see me like this."

The hand that was draped around Lucia's shoulder moved to her chin and the woman made a soft sound of surprise when her head was turned to look directly at the woman who rendered her flustered every single time she did something like this. "Luci, listen to me." Her tone was firm, but caring as she stared into her lover's eyes. "The day you decide you're ready to share our business with the world, I'll be there to show everyone what I really think." She grinned boldly. "I couldn't care less about what others think of me or my status...All I want to do is tell them to fuck off because you're mine~!"

"Th-that's a rather rude thing to say to people-" The noble stammered, however, she was cut off when Mereoleona, being the rather _expressive _person she was, captured her lips in a hard, heated kiss that proved just what she thought of the two of them, and where the world could shove their judgemental society.

Once broken, Lucia sank back up to her nose in the water, leaving the lioness at her side to laugh at her shy pout. To the outside world, they were nothing but dear friends, but it was these moments, the moments they shared alone, that really showed who they were on the inside.

And honestly, as long as they had each other, then maybe eventually, Lucia would find the courage to finally let go of the one fear keeping her from having more moments like these. Maybe one day, she would be seen as more than a lesser noble, and as Mereoleona's beloved partner.

That was the day she was the most excited for, and under the water, her heart warmed and her smile blossomed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review as each new comment helps me improve my abilities as a writer! I appreciate each and every comment or like I get.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Judgement

**Judgement**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Black Clover.**

**I just own the OCs mentioned in these fics.**

**WARNING: Mentions of sexual acts, cursing, character death, blood/gore, nudity and more to come as I post more one-shots.**

**please read responsibly.**

**Hey guys, I was scrolling through Tumblr last night and spotted a prompt for a sentence that really interested me and made me want to write. So without further ado, here's another one-shot!**

**Prompt: "Who are you to judge me?"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing in the world Lucia could not stand, it was war. Countless battles between the Clover Kingdom and the other kingdoms had taken place, and each time countless lives were lost in the bloodshed. For her, this really hit home, her parents had fought in a war against the Spade Kingdom, and now, she had to raise her little brother and sister alone, it was a cold, lonely existence, especially when you knew your life could end at any moment on the battlefield.

Not only that but now, nearly a decade later, another war was looming against the Spade Kingdom, once again over a dungeon that had appeared within the grey area of the land's borders. Because of this, the Magic Knights opted to send a group of well-known mages to ensure the collection of the treasure, while minimizing the risk of casualties.

This group consisted of, Yami Sukehiro, Mereoleona Vermillion and Lucia Flurris. Two Grand Magic Knights, and one Senior Magic Knight, First Class.

In all honesty, Lucia believed she was unfit to be part of a mission with two extremely powerful mages such as Yami and Mereoleona, however as the Wizard King himself had commanded it, she agreed without question. Her life was there to serve his wishes, after all.

"So this is the place we were told t'check out..." Yami drawled, fingers linked behind his head as the three of them walked through the mountain region, towards a towering, damaged structure filled with magical traps and items of untold wealth. "Looks a little run-down, if y'ask me."

"What do you expect?" Mereoleona chimed in, walking alongside Lucia, the two stood in front of Yami, who was idling on purpose, since he rarely got serious. "For a Captain, you certainly lack the common sense needed to perform your role."

"At least I took the job, Sisgoleon." Yami countered.

"I have no use for politics and government...I train to better understand myself and my magic, nothing more, nothing less." She would be damned if she let his jabs affect her work. She may hate the job of acting captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, but that did not mean she would slack off, like a certain Dark Magic user among them.

"Regardless of your titles, we should keep our minds sharp for the mission." Lucia finally spoke up, glancing back at Yami, then turning her attention to Mereoleona. "Despite being on the edge of the border, I don't see a single mage, apart from ourselves, in the area...You would think such a large, profitable structure would instill the Spade Kingdom to send their best to collect its treasures."

"I agree." The lioness' eyes roamed the area, narrowed with suspicion, her fanged frown deepening as she listened out for any unnatural sounds, such as boots on dirt or stone. "To leave such a large dungeon unmanned is a fool's errand...There's probably an ambush waiting inside, or at the very least, a man-made magic trap."

"So you're sayin' we're not the first ones here?" Yami asked as they stopped at the entrance, Lucia slipping on her mask and goggle combo, that she hung around her neck before she shrugged off her rucksack and rummaged around inside. "Aw man, I was hopin' for an easy mission so I could kick my feet up and take a crap in peace..."

"Such vulgar words..." Lucia complained, her voice muffled from the air-filtering accessory. She then pulled out two other masks with goggles attached and held them out to each of her comrades. "My magic emits toxic fumes in small spaces, if you plan on fighting until the end, I suggest wearing this."

"A wise decision, planning this ahead of time," Mereoleona smirked proudly at the ice queen before her, who smiled back gratefully and watched as she slipped on the simple white mask and goggle combo. It did not work with her outfit, but it got the job done.

"So this is what dry ice magic does?" Yami questioned, looking at the white mask of his own, before he slipped it on, smoke billowing out of the small holes in the sides, who smoked inside their mask?! "Kinda pointless if your magic does more harm than good, ain't it?"

"Pardon my bluntness, but I never asked for your opinion, Mr. Sukehiro." The cold, collected woman tossed the bag back onto her shoulder and looked to Mereoleona. "I could send my crystals in as far as they can reach to detonate any traps and remove any potential enemies, what do you think, Mereoleona?"

Mereoleona crossed her arms as the wind made her cape flutter slightly, though her voice was warped by the mask, the younger woman at her side could still hear the smile in her tone. "An excellent idea lets draw them out and give them a fight they'll never forget~!"

Lucia nodded and the two Grand Magic Knights stepped back, with her instruction of course. Once they were a fair distance away, the Ice Queen of the Aqua Deer pulled out her Grimoire and let it float in the air as the pages fluttered open and landed on the spell she desired.

"Dry Ice Magic..." She started, lifting both arms, crossed at the elbow as she closed her eyes and the air around her started to rise, causing her short, lilac hair to flutter slightly. "Shard Barrage!" The ice mage quickly swiped her arms out on either side and the ground began to shake around the group.

Without any other form of warning, large shards of ice, almost resembling crystals, shot out from the ground in all directions, only leaving the areas where her fellow Magic Knights and herself stood untouched. The ice spread into the entrance of the dungeon and was heard breaking out of the ground even once their eyes could no longer see them through the dark. Once the sounds ceased and the ice had settled, a gaseous smoke began to spread around them, covering the area with a high concentration of carbon dioxide, rendering it difficult to breathe.

Luckily, the three of them had masks.

"Wow, these things are pretty sharp," Yami commented, going to touch one of the crystals when Mereoleona whacked his hand so hard, he jumped slightly and hugged it to his chest in surprise. "What the hell did y'do that for, Sisgoleon?!"

"Dry ice is far colder than regular ice!" The lioness started, sharpness dripping from her tone as if she was scolding a child. "One touch and your finger will blister with frostbite!"

"Geez, y'don't need t'yell."

Lucia sighed at their bickering and turned around. "Mr. Sukehiro, Mereoleona was right to stop you." She pointed to the right side of her face, where the skin was marred with a large burn. "This is from my own magic, though powerful, it is a deadly, unpredictable attribute to command. Please refrain from any further reckless action, if you wish to remain active in the field of battle."

Yami let out a sigh, which enabled more smoke to leave his mask. "Alright, fine, let's just go inside and get whatever we're here for." He shrugged it off and carefully stepped around the crystals, following the two females into the dungeon. "You could've made a path or somethin', at least..."

"I can only concentrate on one or two points to halt crystal production while using that spell. It was a miracle nothing went wrong in the process."

Mereoleona hummed as she strolled alongside Lucia, a soft flame surrounding her body to light up the area, even then she wasn't hobbling along like the male in their party. It was as if the ice did not make her nervous, despite having the attribute disadvantage. "You still can't fully control its trajectory, even after all this time?"

"I can control my magic fine, however, it's the volume of crystals I create that I seem to be struggling with now." She glanced back at the acting captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, having moved ahead of them slightly, used to avoiding her own crystals. "Restraint, despite that being my most noticeable trait to others, seems to be a challenge with dry ice magic."

"Hm, alright!" Suddenly, the rather serious women let out a shout as the flames surrounding her intensified, and her lips widened into a feral grin. "once we complete this mission, I'll take you to a strong mana region and train you until you master the ability to create your ice!" Mereoleona spoke with such conviction that Lucia knew she did not have a choice, and she sweatdropped.

"Good luck, Snowflake," Yami stated simply, coming up with a stupid nickname for the woman on the spot. For once, however, Lucia could not argue with his words.

It was true that she actively enjoyed spending time with her secret lover, but honestly, the eldest of the Vermillion bloodline was_ very_ well known for her aggressive and rather...passionate levels of intensity when it came to training. If she came home without a broken bone or two, then she would consider it a success.

Eventually, after finally calming down, the three entered a large, bricked up room with no light or windows, and the Vice-Captain of the Aqua Deer paused at the end of her trail of ice shards. Despite sending out so many crystals, not one had caught an enemy, or ruined a potential ambush waiting to happen. "This is odd..." She muttered, looking around suspiciously, as Mereoleona and Yami began to do the same, knowing something was off by the tension in the air. "A rational person would have either retreated or attacked when an enemy fires first...So why have they not shown themselves?"

"Maybe there's no one here?" Yami suggested though he had drawn his sword, eyeing the area behind his mask.

"Something tells me that's not the case," Mereoleona said in response, her fiery aura flickering brighter as her emotions changed, she could feel it, something was about to happen.

"Then we will draw them out like poison from a wound!" Lucia hissed, opening her grimoire.

It was then that the ambush made itself known, as a sudden attack of vine-like tendrils shot out from the darkness in the corner of the room. The lioness was quick to respond, jumping forward and grabbing the vine with a lion paw made of scorching hot flames. "You have courage, attempting to take me on!" She snarled, grinning viciously as she tugged on the vine hard and a mage yelped as he was pulled into view. Without waiting for even a second, Mereoleona lifted her other hand, clenched her fist as it was engulfed in flames shaped like a paw, and punched the man with unbelievable strength, sending him flying back into the darkness, where a sharp crash was heard as he hit the wall. "Flame Magic: Calidus Brachium!"

A beat of silence passed, before the others hidden in the shadows let out a sharp roar, and the area was soon engulfed with different spells of many attributes. "Don't let them escape, there's three of them but many of us!" The leader roared, sending forth a wave of mud water to attack with.

Lucia was quick to act against the water, knowing it would extinguish Mereoleona's flames. "Dry Ice Creation Magic...!" She thrust her palms out sharply. "Suffocating Stronghold!" Suddenly, a large box of gaseous ice surrounded the captain of the Spade Kingdom mages, and once the water came in contact with the box of gas crystals, it began to fizzle and melt, leaving toxic fumes in the air, especially dense within the stronghold itself.

"Great way t'use their advantages against them!" Yami praised her, though his tone barely changed, as he sliced through several of the mages with ease. He didn't even need to use his grimoire, as dark magic slashes cut up enemy after enemy.

"Ha ha! You've come a long way from the Junior Magic Knight I met long ago!" Mereoleona stated proudly, as she sucker-punched yet another few mages into a wall.

Though they had been cautious of the ambush, in the end, they won without receiving a single injury. Several of the enemy forces were still alive and groaning as they tried to muster their remaining strength to stand and either attempt to escape or die knowing they did their best. One, in particular, the first mage to attack them, to be precise, lifted his bloodied head and hissed in anger. "You...Monsters...!"

Lucia's boot landed next to him, and he looked up to see her glaring down at him with ice cold, orange eyes. "Who are you to judge me?" She sneered, tucking her grimoire back into its holster. "We are but three knights sent to inspect this dungeon, while you..." Her eyes narrowed. "Purposely waited in the dark for a chance to spill blood..."

The man clicked his tongue and went to reach for his grimoire, only to cry out when a heavy boot slammed onto his outstretched hand, rendering him unable to move. Yami's smoke, spewing mask angled down to glare at the man. "Whoa there, you aren't gonna try t'use that now, are ya?" He picked up the book and tossed it to Mereoleona who caught it with ease and held it up to show that they controlled the situation.

"Now, if you don't mind..." Lucia went into her bag and pulled out a long string of rope. "We have a dungeon to inspect."

With that, the three tied up the enemies who had attempted to halt their mission and went on their way to collect the valuables in the main chamber. What they found was an array of magical items and many excellent treasures that would help fund the capital for weeks, if not months. After collecting as much as they could, Yami promised to get someone to pick up the Spade mages later, and the three went on their way to cash in their prize.

All the while, Mereoleona, and Lucia kept glancing at each other, smiling with pride and triumph.

Yami took a drag of his cigarette and let out a bellow of smoke. "So, when're you guys gonna get married?" He asked simply, completely aware of their feelings for one another, despite them having kept it hidden so well for so long.

And with those words, the peaceful trip back was ruined and Yami proved to Lucia that his wit was sharper than his common sense.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review, each comment helps me improve as a writer!**

**Does anyone else relate to Yami at the end of this chapter? I loved writing that last part!**


	3. Praise-Worthy

**Praise-Worthy**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Black Clover, Mereoleona Vermillion or any canon characters mentioned.**

**I just own the OCs mentioned in these fics.**

**WARNING: Mentions of sexual acts, cursing, character death, blood/gore, nudity and more to come as I post more one-shots.**

**please read responsibly.**

**Hey guys, I actually wrote this little drabble a while ago, but have been so busy I've not found the time to post it. It's not long, but it's just something cute I thought up when reading through some prompts.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prompt: "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"**

* * *

The early mornings in Raquey were always pleasant during the heights of summer. The air was just warm enough to be comfortable, however not too warm that people wake up sweating in the intense heat. On this particular morning, the sun flitted through the thin curtains covering Lucia's bedroom window, shining onto the ice mage's sleeping features, stirring her from the confines of her dreams.

"Nnnn..." She complained, wordlessly, opening a single orange eye, only to flinch against rhe bright light, and cover her face with her thin blanket. Since it was summer, she knew a thicker one would make her uncomfortable, especially since she was not the only one using her bed at the moment.

At that thought, the second occupant rolled over and wrapped a strong arm around her stomach, warming her skin as a face nuzzled into her bare shoulder. Lucia let out a soft, content hum at the pleasant affection. "Good morning~." She drawled out, voice thick with sleep.

Mereoleona, the woman who was currently sharing a bed with the rather naked ice mage, let out a grunt, too tired to really respond at that moment. Lucia could not help the soft chuckle that left her, as she took Mereoleona's hand resting against her stomach, intertwining their fingers. "That isn't very polite, Leona." She teased playfully, lifting her head slightly to look at the redhead behind her, who opened a single, blue eye to return her gaze.

"I don't care." The acting captain of the Crimson Lion Kings stated simply, voice muffled by the skin of Lucia's pale shoulder. "Polite is for people who've already had coffee..."

Lucia knew Mereoleona liked some strong coffee on a morning, though she doubted the rather energetic, overwhelming woman needed such a high-caffeine drink to help her through the day. Though Lucia, the calmer of the two, definitely needed it if she wanted to survive more than a few hours.

"Ha, ha, ha~!" The lilac haired lady lifted Mereoleona's hand off her stomach, which confused her partner greatly, before rolling over and into her arms. This ripped the confusion right off Mereoleona's face and replaced it with her usual, rather feral, rather arrogant, grin.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself last night~?" She asked playfully, running her fingers down Lucia's back, as the two reminisced about the night's events.

"_Absolutely not~!_" The sarcasm dripped from Lucia's tone as she nuzzled into the older woman's collarbone, grinning slightly, knowing just what her words would prompt from her girlfriend. "If I had enjoyed it, I wouldn't have been roused from sleep until the later hours of the afternoon."

"Oh?" The grin on Mereoleona's lips curled wider, and a flash of devious mischief flickered behind her eyes. Within a second, Lucia was pinned beneath the boistrous redhead, their faces inches apart. "Well, if that's the case, I'll make sure you sleep until tomorrow!"

"Hmmm, but it's so early~!" Lucia continued to taunt as Mereoleona leaned down to her neck and latched on, forcing a hiss of pleasure from her partner. "But I guess I can spare a few more hours for you, as long as you plan to sleep through the day with me?"

The lioness made a pleased sound and pulled away from the bruise she had left on her lover's skin. "Is that even a question? Once I'm done with you, I don't think either of us will have the energy to move!"

"Ha, ha, ha~!" The ice queen pulled the redhead down, their lips inches apart once again. "I expect nothing less from the Uncrowned, Undefeated Lioness~!"

With that, the two finally pressed their lips together, revelling in their second passionate exchange over the course of the last twenty-four hours. Neither had anywhere to be, or anything to do for the day, so for them, it was the perfect way to pass the time.

Because of that, they spent many of their days off entangled in the sheets, and they loved it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review, all comments help me become a better writer!**


	4. Salvation

**Salvation**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Black Clover, Mereoleona Vermillion or any canon characters mentioned.**

**I just own the OCs mentioned in these fics.**

**WARNING: Mentions of sexual acts, cursing, character death, blood/gore, nudity and more to come as I post more one-shots.**

**please read responsibly.**

**Hey guys, I've got another little one-shot for you today! I was really inspired by Mereoleona's recent fight in the anime/manga and thought I'd write some angst based on it. However, as I was writing this, I felt the inspiration that could be caused if they succeeded rather than failed, so instead of angst and character death, have some LeonaxLuci kicking an enemy's ass!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This was not how the mission was supposed to go...

The sky was dark, filled with black clouds caused by the smoke emanating from a nearby village in the Forsaken Realm. The buildings were reduced to rubble as flames licked the stone walls and pavements that made up the walkways of the small settlement. Bodies lined the floors, while others, the lucky few who had survived, were screaming and running away from the burning embers that erupted from the center of the town, where the fighting had begun.

Where the magical dungeon had appeared within a small well and two distinct kingdoms sought for their own development. Those kingdoms were the Clover Kingdom, and the Spade Kingdom.

Despite the many footsteps that were heard escaping the barrage of magic and burning flames, there was one set that kicked up dust in their wake, heading straight for the center of the commotion without a beat of hesitation. The owner of those unwavering feet, was Lucia Flurris, a First Class Senior Magic Knight who had been dispatched to investigate the hidden dungeon when it was detected by mana sensing mages in the area.

However now, her mind was not focused on the dungeon, no, she rushed through the streets with her mask tied tightly to her features, ensuring she could breathe through the thick black smoke that billowed into the air. In the center, she knew there was a fight, all of her comrades from the Aqua Deer had been obliterated, she had watched the enemy forces wipe them out without so much as breaking a sweat, and it had taken everything in her power to overcome the hurdle of their strength to bring them to their knees.

Now she feared the one person that mattered most to her was in a similar situation. When she was given the mission, her beloved girlfriend, Mereoleona Vermillion had been visiting and had opted to invite herself along to assist Lucia with her duties. As soon as the conflict broke out, Mereoleona dashed in without a second thought, and the slightly younger ice mage had not seen or heard from her since.

'Leona...' Lucia thought, her eyes narrowing behind the goggles protecting her vision. 'If anything happens to you, I will be very disappointed...! Do not let them underestimate you!'

"Help!"

The ice queen gasped as she skidded to a halt and turned to face the sound of a young child's cry. Within the rubble of a house, was a little boy on his knees, crying as he stayed with his unconscious mother, who had been crushed under some falling debris. The sight caused Lucia's heart to clench, and she gritted her teeth.

A long time ago, she would have been like any other noble, and walked away to deal with the enemy, viewing the commoners of the realm as nothing but insects that did not deserve magic. However, now, after her little brother and sister were born, her parents passed, and she had spent so much time with Mereoleona, who valued strength over status...

She could not just stand there and watch someone else lose someone so precious to them.

In that moment, her icy-purple grimoire glowed brighter and she watched in surprise as it floated out of its holster and opened to a new page. In a second, new words and incantations were scrawled upon the pages using mana and she smiled, grateful to the book for giving her a way to protect those around her.

"Dry-Ice Creation Magic: Unbreakable Pillar!" Lucia called out, thrusting her hand towards the rubble. On the far side of the stone, where she had no risk of harming the unconscious villager, a large square pillar of gaseous ice rose from the ground and lifted the debris off the woman's body, pausing with precise control when the rubble was high enough for her to get closer. "Child, can you move?" She asked, closing her book as she tucked it away and rushed over to the pair.

"U-ugh...U-uh...!" The little boy was sobbing far too heavily to get a word in, and Lucia frowned, knowing true fear when she saw it.

She carefully placed her hand on the boy's head, and he paused, looking up in surprise at her as she removed her mask and gave him a gentle smile, even with the scary scar covering the right side of her face. "Don't worry anymore~!" She said softly, ruffling his hair before she let go and slipped the mask onto the mother, as she had probably collapsed from smoke inhalation. "I'll protect you with my life."

The boy let out a soft sound of awe, and Lucia was not the least bit aware that she had inspired him, even just a little, to pursue magic in the future. No, right now, she was focused on inspecting the woman's injuries. Her frown deepened when she realized that one of the mother's legs had been crushed into dust, and a few of her ribs had been broken.

"If I get you out of the village, will you be able to ask your relatives to take her to a nearby healing mage?" She asked, glancing at the boy, who sniffled and nodded rapidly. She sighed with relief and smiled at him once again, wanting to set his mind at ease as she stood up and positioned herself in a way to lift the mother against her shoulder, without causing the woman any further harm.

Once she had done just that, and the woman's arm had been wrapped snugly around her left shoulder, held in place by her own hand, she started walking forward, towards the village exit, with the little boy holding onto her shirt on the other side, scared, but no longer crying.

'I'll have to entrust you with protecting the village for a little longer, Leona...' Lucia thought, glancing back at the bellowing flames with a perplexed frown. 'But you won't fight alone for long...! I will ensure a swift return!'

"M-miss?"

Lucia hummed and looked at the boy, unaware she had paused. He was really nervous, especially with her frowning away at the distant battle. She realized she was probably scaring him and let her expression soften. "It's okay, I'm here." She said, gently nudging him forward with her foot since her hands were full. He nodded and kept walking timidly alongside her as they neared the edge of the village, where many locals had gathered. Unsure of what they could do to help, or even where to go now that their homes had been reduced to ashes.

Once she reached them, an old man ran up to them in genuine terror, dropping to his knees to hug the young boy who burst into tears when he was out of harm's way. "Are you his grandfather?" The ice mage asked as the man looked up and his terrified features warped with horror. "Don't worry, she's alive, but needs urgent medical care."

"M-Mystia..." The older man stood up and carefully took the unconscious woman from Lucia, holding her in the same way the younger mage had once supported her. "How can I ever thank you for saving my precious daughter and grandson?"

Lucia smiled and carefully took back the mask she wore, now that they were clear of the smoke. "Just make sure your daughter gets all the care she needs to recover." She slipped the mask back on and crouched down to ruffle the boy's hair once more. "Protect your mother and grandfather, okay?"

"M-mm!" The little kid nodded, a little fire lighting in his eyes as Lucia's smile widened and she straightened up, giving them one last glance before she kicked off and back into the burning remains of the small village, reattaching her mask as she did so.

'Now that I've dealt with my duties as a knight, I can focus on protecting that which is most important to me!' She thought, gritting her teeth as she pushed herself to run as fast as she physically could, skidding around the corner of a building and almost falling as she did so. She would not let Mereoleona fight alone any longer. 'Wait for me, Leona...!'

After slipping around another corner, momentarily reminding herself to get better shoes for these kinds of missions, she froze in place when the center of the commotion became visible to her shielded eyes. Corpses were piled up around the surrounding area, with a few unconscious, but barely breathing, magic knights from both sides of the conflict unable to move from mana loss or their injuries.

However in the utmost center of the area, stood two individuals that were clashed in strong combat, one of which Lucia was very well acquainted with, while the other was a man that was notorious amongst the knights, one that the ice mage had heard many stories about over her long life.

Mereoleona Vermillion, the eldest member of the Vermillion household, was fighting without restraint against Ragner Stalgatto, one of the strongest generals from the Spade Kingdom, the same kingdom that killed her parents during the last war, and left her to care for her siblings and protect them in their absence.

Lucia felt rage bubble up inside of her, trying to keep her composure as she kicked off towards them, gaining both their attention. "Luci...!" The lioness ground out, eyes widening when she felt the wind around her whip up, and the mage she had previously been fighting rush past her towards the new competitor.

"Get outta the way, insect!" Ragner roared violently, eyes wide with a mixture of insanity and rage. He was injured, burned and bloody, and by the pure simpering anger resting in his eyes, Lucia could immediately tell that Mereoleona had given him a run for his money.

However, even in this situation, where she could sense his power far exceeded her own, the dry-ice mage of the Aqua Deer would not go down without a fight! With a glare filled to the brim with determination, she flicked open her grimoire. "Dry-Ice Magic: Shard Barrage!"

In an instant, large shards of gaseous ice burst forth from the ground towards the man that had picked a fight with the wrong kingdom, and just as he was about to break through using his own rock magic, he felt the wind change behind him and turned in time to see a feral redhead aim a strong, fire-coated fist towards him.

"Flame Magic...!" She roared viciously, eyes wide as she slammed said fist into his cheek, sending him hurtling away. "Calidos Brachium!"

A large crash was heard as a nearby building came down like a house of cards on impact from the muscle-crazed general of the Spade Kingdom. For a second, they could let out a breath before they would fight again, no one recovered from Calidos Brachium easily.

The fiery lioness landed beside Lucia, grinning maliciously at the dust cloud hiding the injured man from sight. "That'll teach you not to mess with what's mine!" She snarled, straightening up into a barely-contained stance of pure mana enhancing power. She was in her element, ready to let loose her magic like a beast protecting its pack, one wrong move from Ragner, and she would turn him into dust.

However, with the small intermission, they were granted, Lucia was able to finally get a good look at her lover. Mereoleona's hair was a mess and soaked with blood where her head had made contact with the concrete. Her clothes were tattered and her cape was missing completely. Injuries littered her bare skin and where her clothes had been torn blood seeped into the fabric, even though she did not seem close to being done, this man had done a number on her as much as she had on him.

The ice mage felt her heart clench, and rage pooled in her belly. "It seems you've done a fine job on your own so far, Leona..." Lucia stated, opening her grimoire to another page, moving into a stance that proved she was ready to join the fray, whether her stubborn significant other agreed or not.

"Heh, what do you mean, 'so far?'" The scorching mage sneered, flames covering her fists again as the rubble finally shifted and a very bloody, very angry, man stood up with his own grimoire open on a brand new spell. "I had him right where I wanted him until you showed up~!"

"Of course you did." The sarcasm dripped from the vice-captain's voice, but she felt a little better now that she had heard Mereoleona's confident tone. Very little shook this woman, and it was that strength, that courage, that made the ice-mage want to keep fighting alongside her. "Though, I must admit I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you continue your rampage alone...So..." She smirked beneath her mask and flicked out her wrist, sending a barrage of ice crystals at the Spade general that was now rushing towards them, shouting curses and expletives as he covered his fists in fragments of rock, deciding to implement Mereoleona's battle tactics against them.

"Will you allow me to fight alongside you?"

Mereoleona looked at her lover for a second, though Lucia held no injuries, and was probably more suited to fight than she was right now. She could not comfortably imagine putting her life on the line like that, however, on the other hand, she knew Lucia well enough to know she would not leave, even if the lioness obliterated their opponent in one hit.

With that in mind, Mereoleona grinned, fangs gleaming in the light of her flames as her own grimoire fluttered open beside her, and the two stood side by side, ready to protect the kingdom they rightfully called home. "I see no problem with that! If you can keep up with me, that is~!"

"Hmmm, I can't see that being an issue, I've been keeping up with you since I was a young Magic Knight, after all!"

"You bitches are gonna pay for this!" Ragner roared, breaking the ice with his rocks as he kept charging for them, though when they were together, they felt no fear.

"Now then..." Lucia started, the pages flipping as she sought out her spells, the gas exuded from her crystals swirling around her like hot steam from the volcano hot springs she frequented. "Shall we finish this at long last?"

"Oh don't worry...!" An aura of burning flames surrounded the redhead, crackling with her barely contained desire to do battle. "I didn't plan on wasting any time!"

With that, the two fought back against the man that had mercilessly attacked this village with his entire fleet, just for the sake of a hidden dungeon, and though they struggled, they came out victorious, though ended up fairly injured on both parts, as this man held such a fearsome title for a reason.

When together, the two were stronger than anyone else in the Clover Kingdom, and with yet another villain behind bars, they would retire to Lucia's manor, and rest away the aches and pains their recent fight had caused them.

When they were together, they were the salvation of everyone around them.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for watching!**

**Please review, all comments and advice help me to improve as a writer!**


	5. Headache

**Headache**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Black Clover, Mereoleona Vermillion or any canon characters mentioned.**

**I just own the OCs mentioned in these fics.**

**WARNING: Mentions of sexual acts, cursing, character death, blood/gore, nudity and more to come as I post more one-shots.**

**please read responsibly.**

**Hey guys, sorry if Mereoleona is a little OOC in this chapter, but I was having trouble writing some depressing One-Shots prior this and actually got a headache, so I thought it'd make a good prompt! I tried my best to keep the fiery lioness in character, and I hope I did her justice despite the challenging scenario.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a nice, bright morning in Raquey where the hustle and bustle of the townfolk filled the skies with chatter and children laughing and playing amongst the many markets and stores that had long since opened and were now at the pique of their business hours, as it was nearing lunchtime. Within this loud, yet pleasant environment was the Flurris manor which was the first of many that separated the stores from the high-class homes of the more regal nobles.

Inside the Flurris manor, there was one woman who was not enjoying the sounds of the busy morning, as she sat on a plush couch with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as a groan left her tired throat. For some odd reason, she had woken up with a debilitating headache, and no amount of herbal tea or home remedies had sufficed in easing her pain. Hell, she even asked her younger siblings to leave her alone for a while, which all but broke her heart, as they were so excited to go to the market with her the day prior.

Luckily one of the head maids, Deidre, had offered to take them in her place, and she promised to give her a nice bonus to show her gratitude later.

"Would you like another cup of tea, Madam Flurris?"

Lucia hummed and squinted through her bleary vision to see the head butler, Piercely, standing beside her, looking quite worried as his aged features scanned her unwell form. "Oh, Piercely, my apologies, I didn't see you there." She sat back and smiled. "Please, your tea is the best in the household, if anything can sooth my pain, it'd be your beverages."

"Pardon my bluntness, madam..." Piercely started, pouring her a full cup of herbal tea, which smelled wonderful. "However this seems like far more than a mere headache...You can barely see, let alone bear any loud noises." He glanced at her with worried brown eyes. "Are you certain you shouldn't seek out a healing mage? It could be dangerous."

Lucia shook her head and straightened up, taking the cup in her hand, her etiquette just right for someone of her stature, as she lifted the saucer beneath it too. "Oh no, I should be alright after some peace and quiet, but thank you for your concern." She shot him another smile and he let out a stressed breath, before bowing.

"As you wish, madam...I will return to top up your tea at any time, and will inform you of young master Hailan and young mistress Halia's return."

"That would be splendid, thank you Piercely."

The wise, old butler bowed his torso with his hand on his chest, before he turned and left her alone, making sure to close the door softly as not to aggravate her pain further. Once he was completely out of earshot, she let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose again, the ache continuing to affect her, it was making her tired, sluggish and irritable, and it took everything in her power not to let it show.

Well, at least she had some time to herself, for now, hopefully, that would be enough to ease the pain.

Just as she lifted the elegant cup to her lips, the door to the room burst open and the poor noble choked on her sip of tea, coughing hard as she heard Piercely begging whoever entered to proceed with caution. Though it fell on deaf ears.

"LUCI!"

Surprise turned to glee at the sound of a very familiar voice but was pushed back behind a wave of agony as the short-haired noble groaned and curled forward, gripping her now throbbing skull. Mereoleona looked on in confusion as her beloved wife all but clawed at her scalp as if it was on fire, which in turn made her arch a brow curiously.

"I-I tried to warn you, Madam Vermillion..." Piercely started, bowing apologetically. "M-Madam Flurris is not feeling well today, and has asked that I stop all guests from disrupting her peace."

"No!" Lucia said suddenly, straightening up so fast that she actually got a little dizzy from the sudden motion mixed with the pressure between her temples. She pressed two fingers to one of her temples and awkwardly waved off Piercely's concern. "Leona is an exception! Please, return to your post, I'll be fine, now that the loud environment has settled."

Piercely frowned hesitantly but bowed and apologized to the pair once more before he left the room, closing the door as quietly as he could once again. Mereoleona didn't move from her spot behind the couch, looking down at Lucia as she rested her head against the back cushion and smiled up at the fiery Vermillion. "You never cease to make an entrance, do you, Leona?"

"You're sick." The redhead stated simply, sensing the weakness in her mana while Leona closed her tired orange eyes with a sigh.

"Hm, it would seem so, though with what is the question puzzling my mind." She gently patted the seat to her right. "Would you care to join me? I cannot promise I'll be good company though, my head is rather sore at the moment." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose again as the throbbing continued. "Of course, I'd understand completely if you chose to return to the wilderness for a short while and return at a later date to visit, after all, I can't train with you in this condition."

"So you're saying you're pretty much useless until you feel better?" Mereoleona asked bluntly, earning an awkward, but amused laugh from her significant other, who sweatdropped in response to the slightly painful words. Though she understood the redhead's reasons for putting it so simply.

After all, she couldn't even leave the house and face the loud outdoor market, let alone perform her duties as a Magic Knight.

"I believe so."

Silence passed for a moment as the two locked eyes, Mereoleona stood there with her arms crossed, while Lucia let herself just settle against the back of the couch, finding the angle less of a strain on her skull, though it would be considered awkward to some, the younger of the two mages found the quiet rather comforting.

Of course, that comfort was ruined when suddenly, the Lioness let out a mighty yell. "Alright! If that's the case, I'll just have to make you feel better!" She stubbornly proclaimed, and before Lucia could beg her to calm down, Mereoleona grabbed both sides of the ill noble's face and proceeded to give her the worst temple massage of her life.

It felt as if someone was grinding her skull between two sharp metal spears, and little by little, the bone beneath her skin was crumbling under the pressure.

"L-Leona, stop!" Lucia yelped, yanking herself out of her lover's grip, curling forward as she clutched at her scalp, leaving the redhead to stare at her with a serious, yet dumbfounded expression. If it had not hurt, that would have been an amusing attempt at making her feel better, but it did, and it hurt a lot.

Mereoleona could tell she had gone a little too far and huffed, grasping Lucia's shoulders, surprising the poor, tearful mage as she was gently pulled back, her head resting on the back of the loveseat once again. Without the loud roaring tones, or the heavy pressure that once ground against her poor skull, the redhead's fingers settled on her temples, and she started a slow, calming massage to ease the pain she had caused.

Lucia's eyes widened in surprise, while Mereoleona had an intense, concentrated look on her face, even now she was treating this soft moment as if it was one of the most important missions of her life. Her reactions and attempts were overkill at the very least, but thankfully Mereoleona was well known for reading people and understanding when certain things were more of a hindrance than a help.

"Hmmm~." The ice-mage exhaled contently, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth the older woman's hands provided. This lead to a small smirk curling the standing mage's lips. "Much better, the best way to soothe pain is with a gentle touch."

"This better work, Luci." The Undefeated Lioness started, leaning down slightly, enough that the lilac-haired noble could feel her breath waft off her cheeks. "Or I'm going to go with Plan A and work you to the bone until you're better~!"

Lucia laughed softly. "So you chose to start with Plan B, first? I must admit, that is very kind of you~! Though I doubt that'd work, Leona, still I appreciate the sentiment all the same." She opened her eyes and her cheeks darkened when she realized just how close the older woman was. Her eyes were directly in her line of sight, and the beautiful sapphire blue shined with mischief and want.

Mereoleona closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against the Vice Captain's own, initiating an upside-down, rather sloppy, but passionate kiss that made Lucia's heart flutter and her pain left forgotten.

Maybe all she needed all along was her beautiful wife to come home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, please review as it helps me improve as a writer!**


	6. Familiar Stranger

**Familiar Stranger**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Black Clover, Mereoleona Vermillion or any canon characters mentioned.**

**I just own the OCs mentioned in these fics.**

**WARNING: Mentions of sexual acts, cursing, character death, blood/gore, nudity and more to come as I post more one-shots.**

**please read responsibly.**

**Hey guys, I've got another little one-shot for you today! This one is based off one of my Deviant Art sketches I made a day or two ago! If you want to check it out, just go on Deviant Art and type in TurboK1000, I should show up.**

**Anyway, enjoy some elf LuciaxMereoleona!**

* * *

"What the heck is going on?!"

Asta's shrill voice echoed through the large center-room of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base nestled deep in the Strong Magic Region: Gravito Stones. Before him, Zora and Mereoleona stood Raia, who had been reborn as an elf, alongside Lucia, who's ears were pointed while markings covered both her cheeks, her scar no longer stretching over the entire left-side of her face.

"Glad t'have you back, Nora!" Raia stated simply, giving the short-haired woman a one-armed hug, which she scoffed at, pushing him away snobbishly. "Geez, you haven't changed much."

"Don't speak to me so flippantly, Raia." The ice mage sneered, glaring at the man by her side. "We may be cousins, but that doesn't mean I enjoy your company."

"Man, I think this reincarnation's made you even colder than before!" Raia sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, but there was a small smile on his lips, regardless of her attitude. "Gotta say, I don't think short hair suits you though, you look like a brat!"

"Silence!" Lucia snapped, glaring at the reborn elf as Mereoleona and Zora observed her actions and mannerisms. Mereoleona could already tell that this was not Lucia, the woman she had married and been with for almost two years, and that thought made rage boil inside her, one which she had not felt before.

No one messed with her wife.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Asta asked with a high-pitched whine.

"Shut it!" The Lioness snapped, shooting a glare back at the rookie mage, who went quiet immediately out of fear of her wrath. "What do you think you're doing, Luci?" She turned her attention to the former ice mage, who looked down her nose at the redhead with nothing but a leer filled with disgust. "Letting someone take over your body so easily, I thought you were stronger than that!"

"Who is this human who speaks to me so casually?" Lucia questioned, flicking her short fringe from her eyes, her cold gaze nothing but hateful towards them. "My name is Lenora, and someone of _your_ kind would do well to remember it!"

"Oh?" Mereoleona's lips curled from a frown to a dark grin, glaring at the imposter in her wife's body as flames surrounded her, causing her hair to flutter upwards wildly, along with her robes. "Then let me tell you something you'll need to remember...!" She kicked off towards them and Lenora simply flicked her wrist, surprising the two Black Bull mages, in the background, when she lifted herself and Raia high into the air on an ice pillar, which exuded toxic fumes, far more potent than the ones Lucia was capable of creating. This did not deterr Mereoleona though, who was quick to punch her way through the pillar with a flame-clad fist, forcing them to fall to the ground with a cry of surprise.

In a split second, Mereoleona was using the mana in the air to leap up right in front of Lenora's startled face, and the lioness' expression became feral. "That body you've taken belongs to someone you shouldn't have messed with! Now..." She snarled. "GET OUTTA MY WIFE!"

Her grimoire opened and Mereoleona reared back as her fist turned into a lion's paw made of fire. "Flame Magic: Calidos Brachium!"

Lenora's own expression mimicked Mereoleona's and with a flick of her wrist and an open magic book, a wall of dry ice came between her and the redheaded royal. Of course, this did not stop the assault, and the elven ice mage used the wall as leverage to kick off and put some distance between herself and the Vermillion woman just as the ice shattered and that feral face became visible once again.

"Hmph." Lenora scoffed, landing on a large platform nearby, while Raia used his copy magic to create a spatial portal and landed beside her. "So this is the woman that put you in such a sorry state?" She said.

"Hey, don't underestimate her, for a human she's unbelievably powerful. I haven't seen anything like it!"

"Then your magic needs work, Raia." She straightened up and grabbed the grimoire from its place in the air, flicking through the pages as the redhead kept coming. "As the eldest member of our family currently present, I will make short work of this despicable human so we can find the others and take our well-deserved revenge!"

"Knock yourself out, but if y'get your ass kicked, then don't come crying to me." Raia shrugged and jumped back, using another portal to vanish and appear on yet another platform further away, putting some distance between himself and the fight about to unfold.

"You underestimate _me_, foolish cousin." She stated confidently, and she proved this once Mereoleona vanished from sight and appeared behind her. In that second she was quick to spin around, already aware of her location as she pointed her palms at the woman. "Dry Ice Magic: Shard Barrage Blitz!"

Instead of the spell, Lucia was able to cast, the royal captain watched in shock as large ice spires appeared around Lenora, then shot towards her with incredible speed and deadly accuracy. "You think this would be enough to kill me?" Mereoleona taunted as the surprise wore off and her grin returned, this might be kind of fun. "Don't make me laugh!" With swift movements, the flames covering her hand destroyed each of the shards coming her way, punching with such speed, it almost looked like her hands had multiplied. "Mana Zone: Calidos Brachium Barrage!"

"Hm, interesting," Lenora stated, flicking her wrist again, boxing the redhead in a large structure of ice, which filled with a toxic gas that would likely knock her out within seconds. "Dry Ice Creation Magic: Suffocating Stronghold..."

"Captain Mereoleona!" Asta cried out in shock, while Zora stood there with wide eyes, horrified by the strength of their newest opponent. "Why is Vice-Captain Lucia attacking her wife?!"

"Would you just can it, brat?" Zora snapped at him, then glared at the two elves above them on the floating platforms. "That's not Lady Ice Queen...My best guess is that she's been taken over by someone else...It's not brainwashing, there isn't a second mana source for that." He glanced at Asta. "Whether it's a spell or not, one hit from your Anti-Magic sword should snap her out of it!"

"Right!" Asta kicked off and leaped into the air, changing into his Black Form so he could fly into the fray. "Hey, Vice Captain!" He roared, getting Lenora's attention as she tried to keep the stronghold together, the sound of vicious punches heard inside as the ice cracked. "Snap out of it!"

She yelped in surprise as Asta hit her on the head with his sword, making sure not to hurt her, as Mereoleona would kill him for that. He landed behind her on the platform and she staggered back. "You little pest!" She snarled, spinning around as he looked at her over his shoulder, startled for a second before her foot made contact with his face, sending him hurtling over the edge towards the ground below. "How dare you touch me with your filthy hands!"

Asta screamed in terror as he fell towards the floor, but was immediately caught by a flaming lion's paw. Lenora noticed this and gasped, averting her gaze to the stronghold, where Mereoleona stood with her arms crossed and a grin on her lips, easily visible through the giant hole she had made in the structure. "It'll take more than a box to take me down!" She shouted, her extra energy exhausting both Raia and his cousin, who sighed irritably.

This was going to be a long fight...Of course, that was only until their reinforcements arrived, then they would wipe every stinking human off the face of the Earth, once and for all.

~FnI~

Lenora watched as her body began to glow and the marks on her cheeks started to crumble away. "Hm, it seems my time has come at last." She started, clenching her fists as she glanced at Raia, who looked pained by her departure. "Don't pull such an unsightly expression, Raia."

"Hey, get off my case...I'm allowed to miss my family, aren't I?" Raia complained, rubbing his neck again, he was used to her scolding him. "Can't you just be like everyone else and say things like 'I'll miss you' or 'see you soon-'"

Suddenly the elven mage interrupted Raia's complaints by tackling him, wrapping her arms tightly around the taller man as she squeezed his torso, hiding her face. "...Must I say such humiliating things, when you know the answer to them already?"

Raia stared at his cousin and let out a soft huff, smiling as he patted her hair and hugged her with one arm. "I guess not. Gotta say, this is a nice change, can you do this more often."

"Not unless you want my ice embedded in your skull, fool."

"Ouch, and here I was thinking we were having a bonding moment."

Lenora was silent for a moment before she pulled away and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Even though I won't be here, don't forget me...Okay?"

"How can I forget someone as obnoxious as you~!" He ruffled her hair.

Lenora huffed and swatted his hand away, neatening her hair as she turned and caught Mereoleona's eyes, the woman stood, staring as she waited for Lucia to come back to her. With a small gulp, she made her way over to the taller woman and bowed her head as an apology. "I owe you many apologies for the things I have done to you and your comrades...I sincerely hope your view of me will be better in the future when all this is over..."

"I don't care about what you've done."

Lenora blinked and looked up at the woman, who just glared down at her, frowning impatiently. "You were strong, and that's all that matters."

The way she spoke and the confidence she carried were impressive and downright inspiring. The elf could not help the soft blush that covered her cheeks, and for the first time, she understood why Lucia had chosen this woman to be her wife. "I reflect your words back to you, I've never met someone so formidable." She held out her hand with a smile. "If we ever meet in the afterlife, I will gladly issue a rematch to see who is stronger...This time without outside intervention."

Mereoleona's lips curled into a grin and she grabbed Lenora's hand, shocking her when the tight grip almost caused her to yelp. "Alright!" She boldly stated, her shake just as ruthless as her fighting. "It's a deal, but don't think I'll go easy on you because you look like Luci!"

The two released their shake and Lenora gripped her tender hand with sweat sliding down her cheek. This woman was far more than just confident, it seemed. Perhaps she did not understand Lucia's attraction, after all. "Well, after today, I won't look like your spouse anymore, so there's no cause for concern there."

And with that, her markings finally disappeared and the spirit of Lenora floated out of Lucia's body and into the air. The ice mage stumbled around for a moment before she fell forward, only for her strong wife to catch her with one arm, holding her against her form, silently relieved that the Aqua Deer vice-captain was back, albeit unconscious.

Mereoleona looked up at the spirit of Lenora, who shared small similarities to Lucia, but with long, flowing white hair, and pale blue eyes. She waved at the Vermillion woman and floated off to join her friends, leaving her cousin, and her vessel behind at long last.

The lioness looked down at Lucia and let out a deep huff at her unconscious form, shifting her and lifting her up into her arms comfortably. 'When you wake up, I'm going to beat you into the ground for making me worry.'

But in all honesty, she would probably just punch the back of her head and scold her for being taken over so easily. One thing was for certain though...

She had missed her for the brief time she had been gone.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I was very worried this prompt wouldn't be very good, but I'm actually pretty proud of it, overall. Took some rewrites to complete though. (I finished it in a day, I wasn't working too hard, thankfully.)**

**Please review, I want to hear what you guys think, your words of criticism and encouragement inspire me and help me write out even better stories in the future.**

**I appreciate each and every one of you!**


End file.
